


The Sailors in The Sky

by softforjoohyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: JooHyuk, M/M, but don't expect too much, it's about love, that's the only thing u need to know i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforjoohyuk/pseuds/softforjoohyuk
Summary: A story about a sailing ship that took Jooheon and Minhyuk far away and learned them how to fly.





	The Sailors in The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic wasn't horrible enough so here's my second :')

And the sunset seemed to stop time and space - wanting to wash away and drown all the sorrows that burned down the past 18 hours in the most breathtaking way possible.

 

The sky was painted in the most beautiful shades of pink, red and orange. The endless reflection hitting the side of the sailing ship that's been carried by the soul of the world – connecting evanescent humanity with ever-lasting nature.

 

But right when you thought it would last forever, it was gone way too soon. And in the moment the sun was completely embraced by the reflecting ocean, it suddenly created the illusion of infinity.

 

And it seemed like the sea and the sky touched; two different worlds mixing together into one endless blue. The ships that have once been travelling along the edge of the horizon, now seemed to float reachlessly in the air.

 

No matter where you would look at, there was no land in sight - no beginning, no end; it felt like being trapped in a huge globe, yet it felt like being trapped in infinite freedom.

 

The whole scenery looked like a complete different world; like the creation of imagination, of turning the real world into a dream.But the creator wasn't a human - it was nature itself, mistreated and simply forgotten by humanity.

 

The only thing that reminded of reality was the sound of the squeaking, old sails being moved by the salty wind that strongly blew across the sea – battling itself against the clashing waves that caused the ship to soulfully dance in their rhythm.

 

Suddenly the gigantic ship looked so tiny, so vulnerable; being surrounded by something that could seem so threatening and destructive in one moment, yet so harmless and calm in the other.

 

A place so beautiful, you wouldn't expect to find any signs of life. But right there, right in the middle of all this peaceful chaos, the just layed there – side by side, under the open sky; enjoying the silence of humanity and the melody of the world.

 

And it seemed like they were waiting for whoever had lost them to pick them up and bring them home. But what even was _home?_

 

_Home_ as in the sense of having a safe shelter to live in or  _home_ as in the sense of feeling loved? Whatever it was,  _home_ was actually nearer then they could've ever imagined.

 

And maybe it took 2 seconds or even 10 whole minutes, who knows. All that mattered was that suddenly the sky broke down above them, lightening up one star after another.

 

Too bad they had their eyes closed. But some things are even better when you try to look at them through your soul, not your eyes.

 

„ _Jooheon, do you sometimes think about how big the universe actually is? All those galaxies, stars and planets; do you think they're just randomly there?_

 

_Maybe some things are destined. Maybe some things aren't just there to be there. Maybe everything in this world is perfectly placed._

 

_How big do you think was the chance of us meeting?_

 

_There are so many people out there butexactly we two are laying here – side by side, breathing the same air. Isn't that amazing?_

 

_I could talk to one in a billion right now and yet I'm talking to you. It's really fascinating how it seems that people just randomly meet but suddenly grow so much closer by time, right?_

 

_You know, sometimes I really believe there's something like fate out there – something that purposely brings people together to create unforgettable moments like this...“_

 

Minhyuk took a small break to open his eyes. Finally realizing the beauty above them, he hesitantly searched for Jooheon's hand who shyly allowed him to take it into his own. Awkwardly intertwining their fingers.

 

„ _I love staring at the stars, they're so pretty. You know that I have a window right above my bed in my room, right? Sometimes when I can't sleep I just rather watch the stars for hours then painfully forcing myself to fall asleep._

 

_So actually...sleepless nights aren't always a bad thing for me; they really help me to process all of my thoughts – sometimes they ironically make me want to stop thinking too much; sometimes they make me want to change myself; sometimes they make me want to hit myself in the face and sometimes they simply make me want to cry.“_

 

Jooheon suddenly felt Minhyuk's shaky hand squeezing his own tighter and tighter with every syllable leaving his mouth. For the first time in a while he opened his eyes and worryingly turned his head towards him.

 

The moonshine emphasized every of Minhyuk's beautiful features. His perfect profile, his even skin, his rosy lips, his sparkling eyes staring into nowhere and everywhere. Even the shimmering tear stains that covered his cheek somehow looked so magical. Tears of relieve.

 

Tears of fear.

 

„ _Why?“,_ Jooheon attempted to say. Minyhuk wasn't even sure if he heard any sound at all or if Jooheon's lips were just silently moving. Either way - it was crystal clear to him.

 

And suddenly this was the first time Minhyuk whished he wouldn'talways have the urgent need to tell everyone his deepest thoughts; the first time he wished he wouldn't have the ability to read people's smallest actions; the first time he wished he wouldn't feel the urge to be nice to people all the damn time. But it was _Jooheon._

 

„ _Because there's something so breathtaking about them. They make me feel so many things at once; letting my heart race and ache at the same time. It hurts but I just can't stop staring._

 

_Actually...they somehow remind me of you. Maybe that's the reason why I...l-love staring at them.“_

 

And with that said a fresh tear rolled down his cheek. The reflection of the moon made it look like a tiny shooting star before dripping lifelessly onto the ground. Tears of fear.

 

Tears of love.

 

Minhyuk finally turned his head to face Jooheon. And the only things connecting them now were their hands, their breaths and their fate.

 

They were so close already; nose tips almost brushing against each other, yet million lightyears away.

 

„ _And then I always imagine you laying there right beside me...staring into your deep eyes and all I see is an endless galaxy filled with billions and billions of stars, unsolved mysteries and hidden secrets._

 

_Sometimes I really don't know what you're thinking about; if you think the same about us like I do, if you like me as much as-“_

 

He couldn't finish his sentence but he didn't need to. Jooheon already knew. Every tiny bit.

 

And he already had an answer. Since the very beginning.

 

„ _...o-or...if...“_

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

 

It was gravity – the same gravity that holds the planets in the universe; that keeps the earth spinning; that allows the ships to sail across the ocean - that pulled them together.

 

And it felt like every beautiful moment they ever shared together was finally being compressed into one ever-lasting second.

 

A second in which time seemed to be inexistent; where not just their lips clashed but the whole universe itself.

 

A simple touch – immediately causing gravity to cancel itself out and the water to lose all sense of magnetism. And suddenly the whole ship was lifted into space, towards places only they knew – places they could finally call _home._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this mess i love u


End file.
